Love by an Unnanounced Force
by Hopeless-baka
Summary: Sweeney Todd had managed to survive being killed once again, but he would never had figured he'd end up in THIS position.


Sweeney growled low in his throat as he was slammed into the stone had survived his near death, slipping through deaths fingers, only to find himself, not a month later with a rope around his wrists and fingers gripping his hair harshly and pulled backwards so that his head was against the strangers shoulder. His attacker kissed and nipped at his neck none to lightly. The mans free hand slid down his chest, easily undoing the buttons of his shirt and slipping a hand inside, stroking his hairless chest and pinching his nipples until they rolled like pebbles between his fingers. An involuntary moan escaped Sweeney, causing the man to chuckle softly next to his ear, which in turn caused a shiver to run down Sweeney's spine. Shutting his eye's tightly as fingers brushed his clothed cock, his eye's snapped open when he felt his pants being undone. For the first time in several months, fear gripped his heart, causing his instincts to kick in. His first mistake was to struggle, which caused the grip in his hair to tighten. And the second mistake was when he knocked off the cool porcelain mask that covered the right side of his attackers face. The sound of glass shattering resonated through out the alleyway, causing his heart to stop beating. Suddenly, he was slammed against the ally way's wall with the rope wrapped against his throat and binding his wrist painfully above his head. His pants were ripped off his painfully thin hips and a sob escaped him.

"I could have been gentle you know." A deep voice, the voice of an angel, whispered softly into his ear as a finger slowly circled his entrance and a hand grazed his erection.

"But you just had to go and shatter my mask. So now, you're not going to be able to like this Mon shaire" he murmured softly, almost apologetically as his mouth closed over his ear, causing him to moan in pleasure.

"I'm so sorry my angel" And before Sweeney could ask what he meant, a tortured scream escaped Sweeney, only to have it muffled by a strong gloved hand covering his mouth and fingers yanking his hair so hard that his head slammed violently agiants the mans shoulder. He gagged and choked as wave upon wave of pain rushed through him. Tears flowed down his face and muffled and choked sobs escaped him. But soon, the pain was replaced by pleasure. A muffled moan escaped him, and the hand was removed, allowing the moans and cries of pleasure to escape the younger male. A few minuets later, a load cry escaped both men as they slumped against the wall. Sweeney curled up against the older man, seeking the comfort of a lovers arms, and the older man drew Sweeney closer. Both men groaned, realizing that they would have to get up and out of the alleyway, so Sweeney silently gathered his clothes, cursing and wincing when he realized his pant were destroyed and of no more use to him, only to find himself drawn back against a warm chest, his keys in his lovers gloved hand, and a black cloak wrapped around both him and the other man. Silently as the dead, the two of them made their way up to Sweeney's rooms, quietly moving towards the bed before they slumped upon it. But, that's when Sweeney realized, sadly, that he didn't know the other mans name.

"What's you're name?" Was his sudden question, causing his lover to mutter something under his breath about no bloody pillow talk,earning a smile from Sweeney.

"It's Eric, Sweeney Todd" was his answer before hearing soft snoring accompanying it. Sweeney tested the name on his toung, smiling when he realized that it felt very proper on it. Falling asleep with his head on Erik's chest and Erik's warm arms around him, he never relizrd that he didn't tell Erik his name, nor did he notice the disfigurement on the side of his lover's face. Sadly though, both of them would be forced to remember Sweeney's love obsessed(SP?) neighbor when morning hit.*Sigh*.But then again, no one said that this was supossed to be a happy ending, did they?


End file.
